GRAPHICSNAMBER. SUMMARY
SUMMARY Резюме на английском языке. ''' '''M.V. Modlinsky, A.A. Znayda NUMBER-GRAPHICS NUMBER AND GRAPHICS = NUMBER-GRAPHICS Proprietary methodology of ultra-speed concentration development by means of drawing using number-graphics. The platform of NUMBER-GRAPHICS is numerical series generated by a collaborative effort of a group of authors by means of consciousness synchronization method, developed by innovative scientist and psychologist Maksim Modlinskiy. NUMBER-GRAPHICS is a continuation of scientific research of Modlinskiy M. in the field of consciousness development, control and synchronization. A device, designed by M. Modlinskiy, is used in the process of generation of controlling numerical series to analyze, diagnose and finally normalize information fields. Information reflecting condition of a human, his/her thoughts is being applied onto the carrier by both contact and non-contact methods. Initially, all irregularities of information structure are being picked up and transmitted to the output to capture the actual readings. Further on, these so-called abnormal areas are illuminated by an additional radiant and are being normalized, thus process of normalization takes place. Number is a beginning of a drawing. Numerical series are intended for normalization of individual’s information intension, his health and events, facilitation of cerebration and enhancement of consciousness and perception concentration. Full-scale accomplishment (and completion) of the planned action is built in to the numerical series with maximum possible result of the normalization by means of information transmission through the individual’s perception concentration boost. A special innovative structure is incorporated into numerical series owing to which, implementation of an action occurs in a well-balanced manner without destroying information structures of other people’s and living beings’ lives. A hand and a body work in a sensuous and complementary way as a whole. When working with suggested numbers using a method of NUMBER-GRAPHICS, consciousness concentration rises and when high enough – an event can occur. In case of destructive intensions, it becomes simply impossible to implement something; such intensions cannot be fulfilled in either physical, or energoinformational sense, no matter how thoroughly they are planned. Topics of controlling numerical series cover a very wide range of individual’s needs, from basic application tasks to complete identity transformation. A person chooses numerical series by himself. There are no mental restrictions. Our motto – Anything is possible in this life! How to become an artist/creator in just one session? What do you need for that? You need to take a sheet of paper and a marker pen. Then you just need to draw a NUMBER – and you are a Creator of your own DREAM! Drawing process is presented in a rapid format according to 13-steps algorithm. A workshop is very short in time – usually just half an hour (maximum 2 hours). During drawing process using Number-Graphics method, cerebral hemisphere functioning is being synchronized, stream of consciousness is stopped, concentration on the object of control is increased. Changes in the consciousness and positive thinking that occur as result of creative Graphics-Number drawing can last for a long time. The state of mind also stabilizes during drawing process. Neural currents are being transmitted to the body, to the hand’s muscles. Information is received, transferred and then reflected as a drawing. It is similar to auto-writing, but in a form of a drawing – auto-drawing. Number-graphics drawing is emotional, joyful, distinct, neat and rapid. The drawing is always personalized and unique. Even people who have never drawn in their live can come up with a very good picture, which of course, empowers them and results in enthusiastic compliments from others.